Dark Prince
"The Dark Prince deals area damage and lets his spiked club do the talking for him - because when he does talk, it sounds like he has a bucket on his head." Summary *The Dark Prince is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *He is a high hitpoint, melee troop that deals splash damage, making him effective against hordes of troops. *A Dark Prince card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *The Dark Prince takes appearance as a man in black armor, with his shining blue eyes and nose visible, and a part of his neck as well. He carries a spiked club and wooden shield and rides a pony the same breed as its counterpart: the Prince. *Alike the Prince, when the Dark Prince rushes, he will charge, gaining increasing speed. When the Dark Prince charges and attacks a target, he will do 2x damage to the target and any troops surrounding him in a 360 degree blow like that of the Valkyrie while immediately losing the speed bonus. **The Dark Prince can regain the movement speed bonus if he starts to move again. **Note that his charge attack is all directions like a Valkyrie, but his normal attack is a normal splash hit like a Wizard or Baby Dragon. Strategy *When fighting an opposing Dark Prince, an effective counter is to place a unit to withstand its charge attack, such as a Knight. **However, unlike the Prince, a high hitpoint troop is much more effective to counter the Dark Prince than deploying low hitpoint units to counter the card, as the Dark Prince deals area damage. Even if you surround him, his 360 degree charge attack will kill them all. *Excess damage from destroying The Dark Prince's shield will not affect his new hitpoints. **For instance, if Dark Prince has 200 shield hitpoints, and a Lightning does 650 damage to him, the extra 450 damage will be completely negated. *The Dark Prince is effective at stopping the Prince's charge attack. Due to his shield having a separate health bar from himself, it will absorb the Prince's charging attack, keeping the Dark Prince alive, and allowing him to survive. *An attacking Dark Prince in affiliation with the Prince is immensely effective. The Dark Prince can eliminate opposing low hitpoint troops while the Prince charges towards the enemy Tower, unhindered. *It isn't a good idea to use a low-leveled dark prince, as he won't deal enough damage to hordes of troops. Trivia *The Dark Prince was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the Dark Prince's charge speed by 13%. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update increased the Dark Prince's damage by 8%, and made him unaffected by pushback. *Like its counterpart, the Dark Prince is not related to any other Supercell game. *The Dark Prince has notably less hitpoints than the Prince. Note, however, that the Dark Prince is protected by a shield. *Similar to the Knight, the Dark Prince's shield and mace fall to the ground when they are both respectively destroyed. *The Dark Prince's voice and battle cry are muffled. This is most likely because he wears a full-face helmet. *The Dark Prince and its counterpart ride the same breed of horse, as stated on Clash Royale's Official Website *He seems to wear a chain mail as similar to the Knight's under his armor. *Dark Prince and Guards are the only 2 cards to have a shield along with their own health. *Dark Prince and Valkyrie are the only melee troops that deal area damage. *The Prince and Dark Prince are the only troop cards in the game that do varying attack damage (Not including death damage like that of the Giant Skeleton). *Dark Prince and Prince are both brothers as stated in the game. *The Dark Prince info text changed with the May Update. **It used to say, "Dealing area damage with each swing and double after charging, the Dark Prince is a formidable fighter. To harm his squishy core, break his shield first." **The new text displays sarcasm. (Dark Prince deals area damage, Spiked Club talks for him). fr:Prince ténébreuxde:Dunkler Prinzru:Тёмный принц Category:Epic Cards Category:Troop Cards